scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sally Carrera and the Troll
CarsRockz's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast" Cast: * Belle - Sally Carrera (Cars) * Beast - Branch (Trolls) * Gaston - Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * LeFou - Pepito (Madeline) * Maurice - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Lumiere - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Human Lumiere - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) * Cogsworth - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) * Human Cogsworth - Aladdin * Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Human Mrs. Potts - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Chip - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Human Chip - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Human Fifi - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * The Wardrobe - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Sultan the Footstool - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Dog Sultan the Footstool - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * The Stove - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Philippe - Alvito (The Road to El Dorado) * Prince Adam - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * The Bimbettes - Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Never Land), Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), and Corey (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) * Monsieur D'Arque - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * The Peddler Woman - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) * The Enchantress - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Scenes: # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 1 - Prologue # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 2 - "Sally Carrera" # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 3 - Sally Carrera Meets Ogthar # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 4 - Lord Cucuface's Invention # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 5 - Lord Cucuface Gets Lost # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 6 - Lord Cucuface Comes Upon a Castle # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 7 - Ogthar Propose to Sally Carrera # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 8 - Sally Carrera Arrives at the Castle # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 9 - Sally Carrera's New Room # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 10 - "Ogthar" # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 11 - Sally Carrera Meets Mrs. Brisby, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Tigress # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 12 - Sally Carrera is Being Difficult # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 13 - Sally Carrera Leaves Her Room/Meeting Flik and Guru Ant # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Sally Carrera Finds the Magic Rose # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 16 - Sally Carrera Runs Off/Branch Fights with the Wolves # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 17 - Ogthar Plans a Scheme with Sir Ruber # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 18 - Something Special For Sally Carrera/"Something There" # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 21 - Branch Set Sally Carrera Free # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 22 - Ogthar's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 24 - Branch vs. Ogthar # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 25 - Transformation # Sally Carrera and the Troll Part 26 - Ending Credits Category:CarsRockz Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast Clips Used: * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Trolls * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Madeline * Madeline's Rescue * Madeline and the Bad Hat * Madeline and the Gypsies * Madeline in London * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * Madeline in Tahiti * A Bug's Life * Quest for Camelot * Parappa the Rapper 2 * Aladdin * The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * The Iron Giant * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Fievel's American Tails * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue * The Road to El Dorado * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Gallery: Sally Carrera as Belle Branch as the Beast Ogthar as Gaston Pepito as LeFou Lord Cucuface as Maurice Flik as Lumiere Garrett as Human Lumiere Guru Ant as Cogsworth Aladdin as Human Cogsworth Mrs. Brisby as Mrs. Potts Annie Hughes as Human Mrs. Potts Fievel Mousekewitz as Chip Hogarth Hughes as Human Chip Princess Atta as Fifi the Feather Duster Kayley as Human Fifi Tigress as the Wardrobe Dopey as Sultan the Footstool Scamp as Dog Sultan the Footstool Batty Koda as the Stove Alvito as Philippe Lightning McQueen as Prince Adam Jane Darling, Melody, and Corey as the Bimbettes Sir Ruber as Monsieur D'Arque Coco LaBouche as the Peddler Woman Robyn Starling as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs